


It’s not the last time I am seeing him, am I ?

by Fy-youthhh (Sash1288)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, M/M, This is cute, thank you Pakkun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sash1288/pseuds/Fy-youthhh
Summary: Kakashi takes Pakkun for a walk and meets someone at the park.





	It’s not the last time I am seeing him, am I ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegaWallflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/gifts).

> Hi everyone ! It is the first time for me to publish in this fandom. It's been two weeks my life has only been dedicated to read stories about these two. So I wanted to write something, simple and cute. Something I like reading myself in this fandom. Enjoy !

Kakashi was glad school’s finished for today. After getting out of the shinobi academy’s building he headed straight to his house and search in his papa’s bookcase for a specific scroll. He bite his thumb and summoned Pakkun. The seven years old boy smiled through his facemask after realising that he succeed the new jutsu he learnt at the first try this time. The brown pug he summoned was his personal favorite, he was only five months but he was already able to speak clearly a few human words Kakashi’s dad taught him. The little boy stroke the puppy head and was excited to take him for a walk. He didn’t need any leash, the puppy was already stuck by his feet and listening carefully. 

Walking hands in his pockets, Kakashi was looking fondly at his new companion. He was so happy that his dad allowed him to use the jutsu to widen his bond with his ninken. The child was also glad to have a good relaxing moment after a boring day at school. Being a genius didn’t only have its perks. The both of them went to the park near his school so Pakkun could run freely and enjoy himself. When Kakashi entered the place however he found a boy, head low, sitting on a bench behind a tree. The little gray head wasn’t the type to be curious at all, he was the type to keep his nose in his business and let people do whatever they wanted to. But Pakkun didn’t seem to think the same and trotted to the child who seemed to be Kakashi’s age. The latter approached the tree in order to take back his dog and let the other alone. But when he crouched before him to pick up the pug, he heard him sniffing. The dark haired boy was crying, he may needed some time alone. He obviously needed space, Kakashi thought. But his dog barked and the boy he recognized to be at the academy with him rose his head.

The two boys eyes met in a gauging silence. Kakashi focused, he saw him a few times already but forgot his name, he wasn’t the type to care about the other pupils. He wasn’t good at socializing anyway. But he remembered the boy to be usually very loud and cheerful, it was a bit weird to see him like this.

“- What happened ?” It slipped Kakashi’s mouth. He himself thought it wasn’t polite when strangers asks too many questions and since the dark haired was crying it was even more impolite. Kakashi would have glared to anyone who’d have disturb him, even if he was incapable of crying in public.

“- They…” His snot was running down his nose to his mouth and made Kakashi uncomfortable. “- They keep making fun of me… and… and my dad.”

The kid in front of him was clutching his fists on his pants and sniffling again. Kakashi regretted not having tissues on him because the snot was dangerously threatening to fall on the other’s laps.

“- They say he’s a loser and so am I. That I’ll never be a shinobi. That I should stop trying…. That- that… I am a baby because I cry…” His lips wobbled in a pout before tears started to run down his cheeks. “- But I can’t help it... That I cry… And my papa… Isn’t a loser… He’s great…”

Kakashi barely paid attention to the words the other was mumbling. He moved next to him, he detached the orange bandana around the child’s neck and presented it to him so he could blow his nose at least. It took a few moment to him to understand what Kakashi was implying and loudly blew his nose. Kakashi was staring at him. 

He remembered having heard a few times that there was a shinobi that stayed a genin all his life. Maybe it was his son right in front of him. Kakashi couldn’t really empathize : he was a genius and so was his father.

“- You’re you.” Kakashi blurted without thinking after sitting on the bench at a decent distance from the other little boy. 

“- Hu ?”

“- It is just who you are. You are sad and hurt so you cry.”

The child stopped crying and blinked, trying to understand what the other was explaining. Was he mocking him too ? Kakashi didn’t even know himself where his words were going but he kept talking.

“- And I am me, I don’t show others what I truly feel. I am incapable of doing that. Does that mean than I am more worthy than you ? Some people think I don’t even have a heart, that I just don’t have feelings.” He looked at Pakkun, waving his tail on his laps. He rubbed his little head. “- But it’s just the way I am, I can’t change it and I don’t want to change for others in order to be more acceptable.” Kakashi sighed. “- So keep crying if it’s the way you are. It’s not bad, it’s just you. Who cares.” He knew he was the worst to comfort people, he just expressed what he felt when people were commentating his behavior all the time. 

“- Kakashi.” The child called softly and the masked one looked at him, surprised he knew his name. Well no, everyone knew who Kakashi was but hearing his name was a bit weird since he didn’t know the other’s name. “- How does it feel to be talented, to be a genius ?”

The question was genuine and sincere. The kid truly wondered. But Kakashi was unable to answer clearly.

“- I don’t know. I try a few times, sometimes I don’t even try and I succeed at doing stuff. It has always been like that for me.”

“- Must be amazing…”

“- How does it feel to have a kind and caring dad who’s always home ?” Kakashi waited for the other to look at him when answering. The gray haired saw the dark haired’ smile grow slowly and starting to giggle a bit.

“- It’s amazing. I love him.” At these words Kakashi held a smile and let a comfortable silence take place between them.  
The kid next to him wasn’t sniffling anymore and even patted shyly Pakkun on the head.

“- Kakashi… Can I ask you something…?” The masked one looked at him, waiting to hear the question. He saw the other tighten his fists in front of him. His red eyes from tears showing great determination. “- Can I be your rival ?”

Kakashi didn’t answered, totally unsettled, eyes blinking slowly.

“- I want to train and surpass you ! It will be long and hard but I promise one day I will achieve my goal and become a great shinobi !” He punched the air in front of him chanting his determination. Kakashi was just speechless, he didn’t have the heart to tell him that he’s fooling himself into believing this. He was about to open his mouth but the other one stood up and grinned. “- Thank you Kakashi for your inspiring words !” He pointed the masked boy with his finger. “- I, Gai Maito will surpass you, that is why I will start right now to train in order to beat you !” Again, Kakashi didn’t answered. Gai rose his fist in the air. “- Let’s go ! I’ll run fifty laps of this park. See you soon, my dear rival !” He left.

Kakashi looked at his puppy after Gai disappeared behind some trees. He loudly sighed. “- Pakkun… I guess it’s not the last time I am seeing him, am I ?”


End file.
